


【随笔】

by ZhuWei_IlluSion



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhuWei_IlluSion/pseuds/ZhuWei_IlluSion





	【随笔】

……  
我躺在床上，周身赤裸。  
房间的顶灯亮着橘黄的光。  
这颜色本应该旖旎的。  
可惜我只感到一阵刺骨的嘲讽意味。  
空调轻微的风声也好，床被摩擦的憲翠声也罢，都撕裂着嘴，肿大的扁桃体颤抖着，像是暴露狂在镜头前摇晃着丑陋的性器。  
一切都在肆意嘲弄着我这条忠诚又卑贱的狗。  
有幸，我听见我还在呼吸。  
他从浴室里走出，爬上床，压在我身上。  
光裸紧实的背挡住了灯光。  
虽然我知道，房间里所有的空气都是刑具,等待着惩罚我这离经叛道、毫无廉耻、卑鄙下贱的生物。  
但我依旧对着他微笑。  
想用我的肉体，我的灵魂，我的梦——  
想用我的一切去取悦他的性器。  
So happy that I could die.  
Since that night.  
……


End file.
